Voldemorts Daughter
by the one that follows
Summary: What if Harry met someone in Malfoy s manor. What if she was Voldemort s daughter, what if she gave them valuable information about how to complete their quest. One-shot. Will be made into a story if you vote for it.


**Remember English is not my first language. I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would write about James and Lily´s years in school.**

Harry POV

We were being taken away when we heard screams. Our guards stopped on their tracks as they watched four death eaters dragging in a girl that seemed about seventeen. Her hair was dark and died purple in some places. Her eyes were a dark blue that looked almost purple in the shadows. She reminded me of someone but I just couldn't place my finger on it. Her clothes were ripped and splattered with blood. That´s when I noticed the huge wound in her leg that was bleeding heavily. She was shouting curses although her wand was confiscated by one of the death eaters which didn't really help her. She moved and shrieked but they were holding her arms and legs so she really didn't have much chance in escaping.

The death eaters threw her at Bellatrix´s feet and she smirked. "I suppose you tried running away again my dear Milah. Where did you think you were going?" She glared at her and I saw her back away a little. But then her expression became fierce. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"I was trying to get away from this hell hole." Bellatrix had a shocked look.

"But why would you try that? After all you were raised and cared here. Among you father´s followers."

"If you mean that being imperiused to be a good death eater when I grow. Well guess what? I don't want to be a death eater! What my father does is horrible it makes me sick and I hate him! He doesn't understand me no one does! They think that just because I'm Voldemort´s daughter I will agree with everything he says and be just like him when I grow up!" At this point my jaw had touched the floor. But she continued ranting. "But I don't want to! I want to be myself! I want to grow up without killing anybody, I want to fall in love, get married have kids then be a grandmother then die peacefully the way it´s supposed to be. I wanted to go to Hogwarts and be sorted into Gryffindor! But now I cant! Because I'm the daughter of the most feared dark wizard of the whole history of magic! I will never be accepted. They will probably throw me into Azkaban when my father dies. They will think I'm evil. When all I want is to be happy I want to help Harry Potter in his search for the-"

And then Bellatrix slapped her. And she fell backwards hitting the wall and a huge crack was heard and blood started leaking out of her shoulder. "How dare you talk about the dark lord that way! You are an ungrateful bastard! You are the luckiest person having the dark lord as your father! How dare you insult that privilege. How dare you trying to go against your father and support Harry Potter! _Crucio!"_

And she started screaming and twitching in the floor and she rose to the air three times shrieking and crying. But not once did she cry for mercy. She cried in pain but didn't beg them to stop. Her pride was too damn big.

And then the guards realized we were still there. And witnessing what I was sure nobody should now. They pulled us roughly away and threw us into a dungeon.

_Time skip._

The chandelier crashed and all hell broke free. Death eaters fired stunning spells left, right and center. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione with Ron grabbing Griphook and apparated away. I wanted to do something else. Some would call it crazy, reckless, stupid. But I wanted to save Milah. I raced through the room and wrestled Draco for his wand. Then I ran across the room where Milah was lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding heavily. I ducked under spells and ran for my and Milah´s life. When I reached her I had to throw myself to the floor as a spell flew in my direction and hit the wall. Bits of rubble fell on top of me and I felt like if my arms were burning. I looked at them and saw lots of cuts. Nothing serious but it hurt.

I scrambled to my feet and went over to Milah and with all my strength I lifted her up. "Dobby!" I cried. I couldn't disapparate without my wand, much less carrying a body. He appeared immediately. And rushed to me. "Dobby please take us to Shell Cottage." He nodded quickly.

"Don't let them get away! MILAH!" Bellatrix shrieked and as the world starting to twist I saw a silver blur speeding through the room that could only be her dagger.

I landed on the edge of a cliff and almost fell over because of the extra weight. I looked down at the Milah and noticed a silver dagger sticking out of her stomach. "No! please Milah stay with me!" I saw everyone rush out of the house and stand around me. She coughed some blood.

"H-harry h-h-orocru-uxes e-eight ravenclaws dia-d-dem H-hogw-wart-s." She coughed more blood and I applied pressure to her wound trying to stop the bleeding. "R-ri-ng, Gringot-ts c-u-up, snake Nagini, di-diar-r-y, l-l-ock-ket, his s-soul, and," she placed a hand on my chest and said her final word. "you." Them her hand went limp and her eyes acquired a glassy look.

**That´s it. Hope you like it. I don't like it really but if you do please tell me. And if you want me to make this into a story tell me and if the idea gets enough votes then I will do it.**


End file.
